vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgrom
Founder of the Principality of Gallia, together with WOWOWpenguins. History & Biography Welkin was born in the small town of Bruhl during the first Europan War. His father, Belgen Gunther, came to be known as the "Hero of Gallia" after the First Europan War for his many valiant accomplishments. Welkin enjoyed a great relationship with his father, and the two often went out to fish or sketch together. Belgen had suffered many losses during the war, including his beloved wife and the many comrades he had considered as brothers. The grief he felt over these losses left a deep scar in the hero's heart, but the quiet time he spent with his son always brought a genuine smile to his face. Still, the grief was too much for one soul to bear, and Welkin lost his father to a heavy illness at the tender age of 13. Welkin always notes that these little expeditions with his father are what introduced him to his love of nature. After Belgen's passing, Welkin was able to support himself and Isara with the help of Martha. Eventually, his passion for nature evolved into an academic interest, and he enrolled in a biology course at the University of Randgriz. As the second Europan War became more of a reality for the people of Gallia, little skirmishes along the border caught Welkin's attention. He decided to head home to Bruhl in order to pack up their household belongings and move to the safety of the capital city. Unfortunately, the very day Welkin arrived in Bruhl was the day the Imperial troops attacked. Once Welkin returned to Randgriz, he was drafted into the Gallian militia. Due to his extensive military training at the University of Randgriz, Welkin was immediately eligible for the rank of a commissioned officer as well as a tank commander. His credentials, coupled with the way he had handled himself in the battle at Bruhl got Welkin assigned as the Colonel in charge of Squad 7 of the Gallian Militia. Welkin has a very gentle personality, very open-minded and accepting of everyone, so he will treat everyone with an equal amount of respect regardless of social standing, fame, or rank. These admirable traits are a result of his father's influence, as well as the childhood days he spent growing up with Isara. Though he does have a very studious and intelligent side to him, Welkin does lack what most people might consider common sense, such as the area in the city that his fellow students often went to when looking for some fun, or something as simple as how to tie a necktie. Also, though he is generally a peaceful sort, Welkin is certainly not a pacifist. Growing up with Isara meant that he often found himself in physical conflicts when protecting his sister from those who wished harm upon Darcsens. The time he spent studying nature also taught Welkin that all life must eventually come to an end, and he had learned to accept that at a young age. Trivia * With newer recruits especially, not many know about him being commander in chief. * He is known to be on deployment for long periods of time, making his job that much more difficult. Gallery Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans